Cohabitation
by umbreonblue
Summary: L'Arc convinces Naofumi to move in with him...in exchange, Naofumi cooks all the meals.


Naofumi and L'Arc had been friends for a while now. They had met on one of Naofumi's part-time jobs, and have gotten along well ever since.

However, when college rolls around for Naofumi, L'Arc takes it upon himself to take him in as a roommate.

After convincing Naofumi's parents, who were a bit too eager to see their son gone, L'Arc then had to deal with Naofumi's little brother…who obviously didn't like him.

He even threatened him if he hurt his brother, which to be fair, L'Arc **is **taking him away. But after assuring that he'll do his best to protect Naofumi, the little brother let it slide.

L'Arc's family was…in simple and better terms, **rich**. He owns a mansion, and it gets lonely by himself, so he had Naofumi move in…is one of the reasons he gave Naofumi's parents.

Another reason is that it's close to the college Naofumi chose, and all he asks in return is for Naofumi to cook all the meals.

"I can get another part-time job to help with the bills though?" Naofumi asks, a bit concerned.

"But then between that and college, you won't have any time to cook for me!" L'Arc pouts.

After a brief back-and-forth, he somehow convinces Naofumi too.

The most important reason is that Naofumi had told him about the situation at home…so he wants to take care of him from now on.

* * *

Naofumi moved in with him the next day, only carrying a single carry-on bag. He'd expected much more of Naofumi's stuff, or at least his light novels.

When asked, Naofumi just shrugs, "My brother would like them more…plus, I don't actually own all that much."

Sighing, L'Arc shakes his head at exactly how bad of a situation Naofumi was in. He doesn't know which is worse, his low self-esteem, or his lack of care for himself, seeing that the last time he picked up Naofumi, he was as light as a feather…and that was a week ago.

In conclusion, Naofumi is a mess and needs taking care of.

After settling into a room, Naofumi checked the kitchen and made a quick dinner, which L'Arc appreciated. L'Arc did the dishes, even as Naofumi uselessly protests before they both went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, L'Arc woke up to a delicious smell. After doing his morning routine, he sees Naofumi in the kitchen already, making breakfast.

Lighting up at the thought of food, L'Arc then sees the spotless counter, sparkling glasses, and the washing machine already on.

Sweat-dropping, L'Arc says, "I can help out with the cleaning, you know…"

"I know…but today's a day off since there's a maintenance issue with the college's roof, so I thought I'd clean up the place a bit," Naofumi calls from the kitchen.

L'Arc sighs, "Let's at least split the chores from now on, OK?"

"Mm~ OK!"

* * *

After breakfast, L'Arc gets ready to go to work, as he is a working man and a contributor to society.

"Here, your bento," Naofumi smiles as he hands him a bento box tied up with a red cloth.

Eyes sparkling, L'Arc holds the bento like a precious treasure, "Thanks Naofumi! I'll see you later!" before he runs off to work.

* * *

While at work, during lunch, he's asked, "Who made you that?! Damn, it looks good! Did you get a girlfriend or something?"

L'Arc just laughs sheepishly, "It's not a girl who made it…my new roommate did."

"A guy who can cook? You lucky bastard!"

As L'Arc ate his bento, he thinks about Naofumi… He knows he wants to take care of him. Maybe forever, if he's allowed.

He also plans a shopping trip with Naofumi for supplies…and to buy him more clothes since just green jerseys aren't acceptable.

* * *

A day later, they come back home with kitchen supplies, toiletries, and some new clothes for Naofumi, even though L'Arc doesn't have the best taste in clothes.

Sighing, Naofumi and L'Arc collapse on the couch, exhausted.

"Is that everything you need?" L'Arc tiredly asks.

"Yup…" Naofumi rubs his temples, "Why'd you have to threaten to buy one of everything in the kitchen aisle?"

"Because I know you'd just keep quiet about it," L'Arc explains, "And I want you to be honest with me."

"Well…did you have to hold my hand in public too?" Naofumi slightly blushes as he remembers the feel of L'Arc's hand in his.

He smiles, "Didn't want to lose you in the crowd."

Naofumi accepted that answer before he gets up and starts putting what they bought into place with L'Arc mostly following his orders.

* * *

A week later, they're still roommates…but of course, Naofumi doesn't think this will last. As soon as L'Arc gets a lover, he doesn't mind moving out. He doesn't want to be a bother…so he looks into apartments near his college, just in case.

One day, when Naofumi was about to ask what L'Arc wants for dinner, he sees him staring at the ads for apartments.

"Ah," Naofumi gulps.

Glaring and obviously upset, L'Arc smiles, "Why are you looking at apartments?"

Naofumi bites his bottom lip and trembles, looking at him with fear in his eyes. He simply doesn't like it when L'Arc's like this. He's super scary when he's angry!

L'Arc pauses and realizes he's scaring him. He sighs, taking a deep breath, calming himself before he reaches out to touch him...but Naofumi quickly runs back to his room, locking the door.

He's frozen before he clenches his fist. He just scared Naofumi away...

* * *

After about an hour, L'Arc goes to Naofumi's room as he does have a key to the door.

He sees a lump under the covers on the bed. Slightly smiling, he lets out a laugh, shaking his head before sitting next to him.

L'Arc softly says, "I'm not mad anymore. You don't have to keep hiding from me," but only gets silence.

"I just want to know what you're thinking."

Naofumi peeks at him from under the covers, "Just that...if you get yourself a lover, I... don't want to be a bother."

L'Arc chuckles, now understanding the situation, "That's why?"

"Un."

"Naofumi... I like you," L'Arc confesses, "And before you say it, I mean as more than a friend."

Naofumi hides again, probably out of embarrassment, and probably blushing, which is pretty cute.

L'Arc smiles, coaxing him, "Come out please?"

Naofumi can't deny L'Arc's requests, so he slowly comes out on his own, a bit nervous.

L'Arc pets his head just like he would a small animal, Naofumi nuzzling into his touch.

"Can I kiss you?"

Naofumi blushes, but nods.

L'Arc kisses him on the lips, being as gentle as possible. Naofumi softly moans before they part.

Then Naofumi pushes him down onto the bed before snuggling him like a teddy bear and falling asleep on him.

L'Arc blinks in surprise before smiling, content with napping with Naofumi. They can talk about this later.

Later, they talk and...decide to date and see where it goes from there.

* * *

Omake:

It was when Naofumi came inside on a rainy day, holding a bundle in his jersey that really tested their relationship.

Getting towels, L'Arc helps Naofumi dry off before hearing a small, "Meow."

Smiling sheepishly, Naofumi reveals the small kitten he'd brought home. A black and white tuxedo kitten with big blue eyes.

"He was all alone…" Naofumi explains, "I couldn't just leave him…"

"Nao…"

"Can we **please **keep him?" Naofumi begs using the puppy eyes, which he knows L'Arc can't resist.

Sighing, L'Arc gives up, "Fine…but you're dealing with the litter box."

Beaming, Naofumi dries the kitten off with a towel before getting warm diluted milk for him.

When Naofumi got back after a few minutes, he sees the kitten climbing L'Arc like a mountain. He tries not to laugh, but L'Arc probably heard that.

As the kitten happily laps up the milk, the question of what to name the little guy came to mind.

"Can we call him Kiddo?"

Naofumi hits him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"We're calling him Sky," Naofumi already sure on the name.

"Fine...Sky it is," L'Arc rubs the spot where Naofumi hit, having no choice but to agree.

* * *

After that…Naofumi became a cat mom. He even gives little Sky kisses, petting his fluffy fur, treating him like their baby.

Needless to say, the kitten is a little menace. Scratching up the couch, taking his (L'Arc's) bed, getting all of his boyfriend's attention and kisses, etc. The scene of Naofumi cuddled up with Sky on the couch, which he took a picture of on his phone, is an exception.

L'Arc is not jealous…of a kitten. He is not.

But Naofumi knows he's lying to himself, so he teases, "Are you jealous of the cat now?"

He grits his teeth in a forced smile, "Of course not…"

Shaking his head, Naofumi takes pity on him, giving his lips a peck, "Uh-huh…"

L'Arc's eyes narrow, and after making sure Sky is still asleep, carries Naofumi to his (Naofumi's) room, and quietly shuts the door for private time.


End file.
